A Politically Correct Report
by wingnutdawn
Summary: It is the tenth anniversary of the wars between Voldemort and the Wizarding world and the Editor is going over the copy with the Daily Prophet reporter who did his best to give an accurate account... As if that is ever going to happen.


**A Politically Correct Report...**

Instructed by his Editor to write a concise historical piece to commemorate the tenth year anniversary of the fall of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter the reporter for the Daily Prophet, with Quill in hand settled down to put the facts to Parchment. He spent hours making sure all his work was accurate—Down to the last detail. Interviews with key participants and going over past issues of the papers took time.

Then he stood up and gathered the sheets of parchment up with relief. It was done. The whole documentary of both wars against Vodemort was complete. The heroic deeds where commemorated and now all there needed to be done was to publish his account.

With pride at having completed the work he presented it to the editor of the paper."It is an accurate accounting of what transpired during that time. I scoured past issues and did a few interviews to verify my facts."

It was then that he discovered that there are days one wonders why a wizarding historian would even try to make an accurate account of the events of the two war against Voldemort and the actions taken to defeat him.

The Editors looked down at the copy and picking it up, he studied it and made comments upon what he had read.

_It was a very stressful time and no one knew if they would see their friends or family still alive as Voldemorts Death Eaters hunted down all those who opposed him. Squibs , Muggleborns and half-bloods where murdered. _

"You know that this story is going to give the readers nightmares and bring up memories that should be left alone. Voldemort is a name that corresponds with that of a Muggle boogy man.

"It is part of our magical history, "Death and destruction followed in their wake. His main focus was Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half bloods." explained the reporter who wished to be a historically accurate.

"Racist views must not be tolerated or printed. Yes it is true that Muggles are non magicals. They have their own world. We have ours." The editor admonished the reporter as he read out aloud more of the writings. "Muggle-borns and Half-bloods have magical rights the same as any pureblood. Even Squibs have rights also as they may have a magical core weak though it may be. "

"_Miraculously Harry Potter had ended the first war when he had defeated Voodlemort while still a baby. Thus fulfilling a Prophecy by Sybil Trelawney which was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore who was The Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time. _

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

"It is interesting I must admit but but Prophecies are not always accurate. We should not encourage people to be so trusting of such pronouncements. This one came to pass only because Voldemort thought it referred to him and chose his opponent because of it. No need to make it sound like Potter was some sort of super wiard. " The editor looked over his glasses at the reporter then read another part.

_When the second war broke out, Harry Potter and his two faithful friends Ron Weasley and Herminie Granger set out together on the quest to destroy Voldemort's ( AKA He-Who -Should- Not- Be -Named's) Horcruxes. It took most of the year but in the end ..._

Isn't proper for a girl to go out gallivanting with a boy especially two of them." Pronounced the Editor pompously.

"Voldemort had his Death eaters hunting for them especially. She really had no choice and it wasn't safe for her to be on her own or with her muggle family because she was known to be best of friends with Potter and Weasley all through their school years and beyond." The poor Reporter sputtered. "She was the brains of the group. Without her input and guidance..."

"Still it may give young folk ideas that are not proper… and to speak of Horcurxes- that is not very politically correct you know. Might give another unstable Wizard ideas and we would be in another mess. "

"But by explaining that Voldemort split his soul when he murdered and each time he did so they were infused into various objects that had special meaning to him. In doing so he became even more insane." explained the Reporter as his Editor stared blankly at him.

The Editors lips pursed into a very thin line as he read the story and set it back down upon his desk. "This story needs some editing. "Unlike the previous Editor of this paper I believe we have a responsibility to our readers to not sensationalize the news whether it is in the past or the present."

Sighing the Reporter than said "I suppose you would rather I just write down the bare 'facts' and only the bare facts."

The Editor nodded as he gave the Reporter back the parchments. "No need to embellish them dear boy, The facts speak for themselves."

"In short you would have me write that "A_ bad wizard tried to take over the world but the three friends Potter, Weasley and Granger fought off the evil one alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix and other brave opponents and in the end it was Potter who finally destroyed him."_

"Perfect"

"But that report isn't accurate." protested the Reporter. "There was so much more going on."

"It is politically correct."


End file.
